The present invention relates to a device for cutting a sprue protruding from the bottom of an injection molded parison with a bottom.
In a parison with a bottom obtained by injection molding, a sprue protrudes at the center of the bottom part. This sprue is unnecessary for molding. The slightly protruding sprue may be smashed during hollow molding or stretching and blow molding for hollow molding of a bottle or the like so that it may not present problems for molding. However, with a sprue which has a large diameter or long extension, the bottom shape of the hollow molded product may not be good and the strength at the bottom may be degraded.
It thus becomes necessary to cut away the sprue from the parison with a bottom. However, it is considered to be extremely difficult to cut the sprue while transporting the parison with a bottom to the mold for stretching and blow molding in a hot parison method for continuously performing the steps of injection molding of the parison with a bottom, the temperature adjustment, and stretching and blow molding, unlike in the case of separately performing the injection molding of the parison with a bottom and the stretching and blow molding of the parison with a bottom.